Oppression After The Storm
by N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E
Summary: The first SakonXKimimaro Fanfic on this site! Rated M for obvious reasons... When Kimi finally shows his true feelings will Sakon except? Or will it be just the beginning? Fanfic#1 in this Naruto Saga. M: Strong language, strong sexual themes, and yaoi!


Foreword:

DISCLAIMER: We **DO NOT **own Naruto.

Characters and Anime/Manga by: Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Team: N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E

**FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY: Contains; Strong language, strong sexual themes, violence and sexy man love…**

This fan fic takes place after Sasuke leaves the village. Where none of the Sound Seven actually died...

The authors ask that you review and enjoy this story and the ones that will follow in this saga…

Team N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E is composed of several authors, but very few of them actually write.

Warning!: This short novel contains 'meaning' and yaoi. By meaning we mean its not just another short pick to read. It is surrounded by a lot of words that give benefit to the story and help it edge along. If you want just a one shot quickie than we decide that you choose another story… Other than that we strongly encourage you to review the blooming artists.

Foreword by: O.W Inventor and spelling checker of team: N.O.T.T.B.Y.C.E…

And now finally, we give you…

**Oppression After The Storm**

"Sakon do this, Sakon do that…it's always something is it not!" Sakon screamed into the grey heavens. His mind telling him that even the Gods laughed at his place in life. That place being Orochimaru's slave for eternity. He rubbed at the mark. Stupid childhood of his…

Something approached him from behind, turning on his heel he pulled a kunai to the neck of…Kimimaro? Sakon lifted a brow in confusion, "why!" He yelled pulling the kunai away.

Kimimaro's face was unmoving. Expression eluded it, "of course…I get stuck with you…" Kimimaro grabbed at Sakon's shoulder, Sakon swiftly pulling away.

"Don't touch me!" He started back to the hideout. Sure that his brother Ukon would need him. Need him for his own sick ways. After all it wasn't quite 'inbreeding' unless you were opposite sexes and they weren't, they were twins. Which means it was masturbation on a higher level. Way higher.

"Still want to pout and wander or do you want to get to the mission that Orochimaru told me and you to do?" Kimimaro went for his shoulder again.

Sakon whipped around that time and gave Kimimaro a death glare, "do not touch me you fuck!"

Kimimaro gave him a look of chilled hell. As Sakon turned again he was pummeled to the ground back first. Kimimaro held his arms on either side above his head, nose to nose they became.

Boom. Instant erection. Why Kimimaro! His thoughts raced. Sakon felt the male's leg rubbing against his, near the bulge. _Fuck!_ Sakon tried pulling his wrists away but failed. If he felt that erection god knows what would happen. Probably would just kill Sakon and end his charade. That would be easiest since he and Kimimaro didn't even know each other or get along.

Kimimaro was usually locked away receiving help from Kabuto. Stupid disease that the male had disabled him severely. Wait why did Sakon even care? Oh yeah…there was the whole thing in his pants deal.

Sakon continued to struggle against the stronghold that was Kimimaro. "Please let go of me…" Sakon whined now hoping that the puppy pout would make him give in. Why wasn't he letting go of him?

"Not yet…I…need-" Kimimaro's hair fell hitting Sakon in the face, soft as fairy wings. He looked up into the sky as the thunder grumbled and the lightning crackled across the purple cover.

Wait…what? 'Not yet'? "Not yet? Its about to rain and there is a mission that needs to be finished before morning."

Those jade saucers grabbed his attention, "do you feel like you're being watched?"

_Oh shit…_Sakon smiled deviously, "no why?"

Kimimaro liberated Sakon's wrists and stood, his white shirt pasting to his skin as the rain started.

He wasn't like other ninja's that Sakon would see normally, he was rather thin from his sickly state. No popular muscle abraded his form. That long gorgeous pristine white hair plastering to his porcelain skin…_Oh' boy this is going to be a problem…_ "Come let us start walking." He interrupted.

Sakon nodded seeing and realizing just how bad his sexual attraction to this male was…Level-absolutely dangerous and explosive.

The long ass walk to no-where was exhausting as Sakon put one foot in front of the other. They had to be at least fifty miles from the sanctuary by now. The rain still hadn't let up and the clouded now dark as hell sky faltered his steps. It was a full moon tonight and the rain had to be here?

Kimimaro had stayed a good distance behind. Maybe he did see that monster in Sakon's pants earlier? Hoping and praying that the truth surely wasn't what it seemed he kept walking. He even sped his pace.

"Alright the mission isn't far from this place." Kimimaro grabbed onto Sakon's shoulder. The thunder rumbled like it didn't like the contact. But Sakon sure as hell did.

"Of course it is…" Sarcasm. "What the hell is this mission about now? Watching another one of Orochimaru's guinea pigs?" Sakon painfully broke the sweet contact.

"Well I need to figure out if you're even ready for this. Are you a virgin still Sakon?"

The question was placed so bluntly that Sakon stood baffled for a bit blinking. "WTF kind of mission is this? Do I have to seduce a mistress into a trance while you recover some new ancient relic Orochimaru wants his hands on?" Sakon stomped around like a kid who just found an ant hill. An ant hill of his thoughts of what he wanted to do to Kimimaro…

"No. I have to seduce the mistress…"

Sakon stopped and laughed at the male. "Of course you do…of course you do. Tell you what. I'll go and get the dragon after you're done with the witch and we'll fly out of here?"

Kimimaro gave a white hot smile that made Sakon's butterfly hormones go back into the cocoon between his legs. Damn rod…

The male looked downward and caught the sight. "Well it appears the mistress is already entranced Sakon." His brow bounced as he licked his teeth.

_Did he just come onto me!_ "Kimimaro…did you just come onto me?" Sakon stepped back._ Dangerous…extremely dangerous…_

"Did you not just hear me?" Kimimaro kept at his constant one step speed almost chest to chest with Sakon. "The 'mistress'…"

Sakon hit the tree behind him, Kimimaro's hands landing on either side trapping Sakon. Those lips of his looking puffed and full, ready for anything…and everything. Sakon opened his eyes and gave a innocent astonished expression. "Are you going to kiss me? Is that what this mission is about?"

Kimimaro got closer to Sakon's ear and started breathing roughly, "now you tell me why Orochimaru would send you and me without your brother Ukon?"

Kimimaro was right, why the hell would Orochimaru send one twin and not the other? He wouldn't. They were useless without each other…

"Come here Sakon…" His tone coming out rough. A split second more and Sakon's pants came off and Kimimaro's hand grabbed the thickness between the boy's legs.

Gasping his mouth gathered some rain water as Kimimaro started to message the testicles that sucked into Sakon at the contact, welling and readying his shotgun.

The male grabbed tighter, Sakon started to moan. The vibrations in his throat strong.

"What do you want from me Sakon?"

Sakon's knees gave out, his back sliding against the tree, Kimimaro hovered over him. The fairy kissed tendrils falling from his lightning haloed head from the storm that was turning chaotic. "I-I- I want you to…kiss me…"

Kimimaro hovered over his ear again, "Sakon…I haven't kissed anybody before…"

Sakon parted his lips again, "then allow me to be your first…" He wrapped his arms around the male's neck.

Picking the boy up Kimimaro wound Sakon's legs around his waistline and pushed the boy into the tree. Their cocks made hard contact through the fabric that held them. Kimimaro's next words were barely audible, "you don't' seem to get that one, I never kissed anybody that I got inside before…"

_What! I'm your plaything than?_ Sakon's ears drummed, thundered pounded the sky much like the anger that erupted in his lonely heart. "You fucker! How could you? You want me to be your whore? Is it because that bulge in my pants earlier today?"

Kimimaro looked dumbfounded, "what bulge?"

Sakon didn't even hear the male and continued to rant and rave as he pounded his fists on Kimimaro's chest. "You fuckin' brought me out here to be your little whore so you could put your dick into me without a seconds hesitation and fuck me against this here tree…Hey let me out of your slut hold! Go get my brother to do this wacky shit with!" Sakon continued to struggle until Kimimaro's lips hit his.

As their lips ended the flimsy kiss, Kimimaro met the dark grey eyes, "I do indeed have a mission to take care of. Except that mission applied someone else that I really wanted with me. A certain someone that he knows that I like." His tone sounded miraculously deep and rich, a rumble through his chest that met Sakon's.

"So what's the catch here? Are you going to entrance me to be your sex partner? Because at this point you stand at about zero to none."

Kimimaro let his hold go, Sakon falling to the ground desperately, clinging to his sodden pants that lay there prior.

"Only if you want to…"

Sakon looked into the male's eyes as he turned away heading for the closest village he was sure. They held an austere complex that radiated loneliness. Of course he had to be though. Laying in an hospital gurney with all sorts of tubing and needles strapped to him like glue. Not to mention his clan and childhood that were destroyed by god only knows what.

Just then a new light spread its wings around Sakon and lifted him to Kimimaro's place. An epiphany came to him, …he was also lonely. His brother the only one who gave him some kind of kinship and order in his life. The _only_ one.

Kimimaro's body was almost gone through the intense rainfall as he walked farther into the forgotten mist. Sakon whipped up his pants and pushed his feet into over gear. His legs sending him straight into the arms of the male he wanted earlier and the male he wanted now and possibly in the future…

"Kimimaro! Wait!"

He halted, turned. The eluded emotions back on his face. The calm, cool and collected. Damn that!

Sakon reached him, falling into his arms. "I changed my mind."

Kimimaro lifted the boy's chin, "you can't just change your mind like that…I'm not trying to treat as if you were a whore I just…I've never had that close contact with someone whom I loved was all. I didn't mean to insult you…"

Sakon gripped Kimimaro's shirt, "no, I do want you. See I'm lonely too!"

"Aye so its out of pity I see…That makes everything better…" He gave a slight chuckle. "Its pretty bad when you thought I thought of you as a whore or slut, but when you pity someone…that's really biting the bullet. My bullet to be exact."

_Fuck! Now he thinks I pity him? SHIT!_ His eardrums hummed again, the sky above sounded as if it was spitting vulgar at him. "I didn't mean it like that either."

The male let Sakon hit the ground again as he turned and headed home. "I don't like pity, nor will I take it."

The storm drifted off later that day as the ground stopped shaking above the underground hideout. Sakon's mind kept its racing, curving corners and dodging headaches. Where did he go wrong? _He knows that I had a severe crush on him. He pretty much felt all that…_

Ukon came in soaked to the bone an hour later, "sulking still Sakon?"

He twirled around in the spiny chair he had. "From what?" Did he know? Did Sakon dare ask?

"Don't' play dumb you buffoon you know who I'm talking about. Kimimaro and his little sex trip. You know what he wanted from you." Ukon said tonguing a lollipop.

"He wanted comfort and solace…love like I do."

"You already have love my brother…" he replied un-amused.

Sakon got up from his chair, "what? Fake masturbation with you? Oh' yeah how about them apples for 'love'… You never really care." Sakon gave a 'humph' sound as he hit the bed.

Ukon took the spin chair, "he wanted sex, he was pretty much just playing you like a fiddle." Ukon made a face and started trying to look at his tongue.

"Playing me. Me, Ukon? No one has ever done that…and lived. Besides it really did feel like he didn't know what the contact of a kiss feels like and what riches it could bring him."

"Can't possibly bring the riches that I want…Anyways…" Ukon got next to Sakon and spit his tongue out, "is my tongue blue yet?"

Sakon raised a brow.

_Was Kimimaro really playing him? _He would find out soon enough…

"Orochimaru…" Sakon entered the main chamber's foyer, his voice booming off the Greek columns the lined every wall, the circle type room that it was. Eerie as hell…snake statues carved from marble climbed the length of the pillars. The gems placed in their eyes felt like they were ripping you skin right off.

Orochimaru's raven hair shifted showing golden eyes that held your soul in place. "What is it Sakon? Can you not see that we are busy?"

Sasuke, the newest addition to the crew kneeled at the map for the night's raid. The boy's features somewhat strained looking.

"Would Kimimaro be coming with us tonight?"

Orochimaru held out his hand, "you will not speak again without commitment to your words…"

Sakon kneeled at the Lord's feet and kissed the hand that was displayed before him. With that Sakon knew that his words later sealed his fate, 'punishment', if harm to the Lord were to come from his request.

"Matter of fact I do believe that another chance out of the medical room is in order for his health…Kabuto's orders…" His snake like tongue came out and licked his upper lip.

Sakon bowed, "my thanks my Lord…"

Another hour and he was ready for the night's war.

Some leaf village ninja were coming to score the area for Sasuke after his disappearance from the village. Naruto was hot on the trail. Doofus was going to get himself murdered. Of course that's what Orochimaru wanted.

Sakon readied his kunai. Once again going to kick some ass and win back his lover even if it meant a war all in it's self…

In the trees away from their enemies they were, thirty minutes after grouping in the foyer awaiting orders.

Kimimaro hadn't said a word to anybody, didn't even acknowledge Sakon or Ukon.

Kitomaru shifted fighting hands, the branch creaking in response. Tayuya huffed giving the customary 'look'. The male just smiled her way.

A wagon traveled down the road a few minutes later with a cover over it. The fireflies lighting the wagon like a street post.

Kimimaro signaled for a full surround. Seconds later taking flight to the ground. The group circled in.

Kimimaro took leader, "so the great Kakashi actually showed up with Naruto this time? What a juicy little treat this will be…"

The jutsu powered down showing Naruto and Kakashi in a viscous fighter stance. "We came for one and one only…Doesn't look like he's here either…What? Does Orochimaru know that his team was going to get their asses handed to them?" The male smirked. Naruto just stood with a angered grin.

"Six to two…don't you think that's just a little unfair? Too bad though, because its going to stay like that." Kimimaro went directly for them. The bones he grew from his arms just then, hit dust…

From behind Joroubo and Kitomaru were taken out, Naruto then going for Tayuya.

As she ducked out of the way Sakon and Ukon helped, nailing Naruto in the thigh with a kunai.

"You fucking imbecile…" Tayuya spat at Naruto as he hit the ground.

Sakon lifted his head in time to see Kimimaro barely miss a punch to the throat. The male moved almost painfully. Something was indeed wrong…

"_Matter of fact I do believe that another chance out of the medical room is in order for his health…Kabuto's orders…"_. Orochimaru's words sprang to life in his thoughts while Kimimaro yet again missed another more deadly hit.

"Sakon don't you believe that we better help Tayuya capture this moron?" Ukon muttered beside him. Tayuya punching Naruto while he fought being restrained.

He turned towards his twin. "Did Kabuto ever say it was good for Kimimaro to get out of the medic room?"

"Not that I know of…Come, we're wasting time standing here."

Sakon grabbed his twin's arm before he took off, "where is Kabuto this week?"

"In Konoha doing recon. How do you think we know about this little attack?" The male pulled his arm away.

_OH' SHIT! Why? Is Orochimaru trying to kill him?_

"…_Is in order for his health…" _The sentence kept repeating. "Is in order for his health my ass!" Sakon ran to Kimimaro's battle with Kakashi. Instead of getting the man who now somehow meant everything to him, he rushed Kakashi who dipped his head for a second. Lifting his hand to his forehead like he had a headache.

Just as Sakon entered hand to hand zone the world went black…

"Wake to me…You damn fool…"

The voice rang inside his body like a deadly virus. "Where am I?" He opened his eyes…To hell…Kakashi stood inches in front of him looking sickly.

"Let's get this over with then…"

Sakon was strapped to a table. Like the ones you would find in a Dom porno. He pulled at the restraints…yup just like a porno…Where his twin was he didn't know… "Is what the Uchiha call Tsukuyomi?" Sakon sounded childish. And if it was… "Hey your body is vulnerable…" His breath became shortened, Kakashi pulling out two rather large swords.

"Prepare."

Pain exploded through him. He could see his blood spurt from his open chest. "It's all fake. It's all fake." Sakon repeated trying to ignore the excruciating blast that were the male's swords splicing Sakon's body. _When is Kimimaro going to strike him?_

At that very thought Kakashi spit blood that looked black from the shadows that were caste upon it. Straight nail to the chest, much like Sakon's demise. The straps disintegrated and the hell-scape washed away around him.

When he re-entered life Kimimaro had his forearm bone stuck into Kakashi's chest. Naruto was securely tied up with chakra rope.

As Kimimaro pulled his bone out, he let Kakashi hit the ground face first. The male smiled even as dirt mixed with the blood at his mouth.

"Bring Naruto back to the hideout and directly to Orochimaru."

"What about Kakashi, shouldn't we bring him too?" Tayuya spoke up hefting Naruto over her shoulder.

Kimimaro kneeled beside Kakashi's head, "no, he's dead enough, he would die before we got there. No point."

Ukon stood Sakon up, "I vote we cut off his head and feed it to Manda…"

Sakon raised his brow. "Ukon you and the others go on ahead…We'll catch up…"

Ukon looked to Kimimaro, who nodded in approval still kneeled by Kakashi. His eyes were closed now, chest showing barely any breath.

Sakon sat beside Kimimaro as the male wiped Kakashi's mouth. "Waiting to make sure he's dead right?"

The male didn't look up, "wouldn't you like to know?"

Sakon pulled a kunai, "look just end it quickly…" Kimimaro swatted his hand away.

"Can you keep a secret?" This time he looked up.

Sakon became confused, "sure I guess. If you promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Give me another chance?"

Kimimaro hesitated for a moment, "why not. Sure. Now this wasn't an ambush, this was a plan to get Naruto into the hideout. It worked quite nicely too. Jaraiya and other ninja are out there coming to get Kakashi. Jaraiya is going to wait for Naruto's signal to attack Orochimaru so he can get away with Sasuke."

"…_You will not speak again without commitment to your words…"_ The threat ran in his head. He asked for Kimimaro! He did it! Fuck! "But why? This all was Sasuke's decision!"

"SHH! Stop yelling and calm yourself. I wasn't told why."

"Do the others know?" His breathing went frantic, sweat poured from his forehead.

"No. Kakashi asked me as we were fighting and promised Orochimaru's life would end here this week."

Well the worst that could happen, Naruto dies before he gave signal and Sasuke helps Orochimaru defeat Jaraiya. Sakon was as good as dead. The male laughed as a team of ninja circled.

The Great Jaraiya walked forth, "so you took the promise?"

Tsunade knelt beside the injured Kakashi and started healing him.

"I thinned the bone enough to miss anything vital. Its just blood loss you have to worry about…"

"Good. Thank you. He'll need rest but he'll be up by next week."

"You're welcome. Now Orochimaru will be dead right?" Kimimaro looked to Jaraiya.

"Hopefully. I can't absolutely count on it but you two can go with Sasuke and Naruto to make sure they are safe. You'll be taking refuge in the Sand Village."

Sakon about self combusted. He was dead, that much he was sure. There was no way Jaraiya was getting inside alive.

"You better hope. This mark is the thing that's putting my disease into overdrive."

Sakon looked to the sky that was beginning to get cloudy. Another storm must be on its way. That male better be dead by next Monday if Jaraiya wanted to sleep peacefully.

"Lets get back to the hideout and make sure Naruto stays alive…"

Sakon nodded wishing that he had the guts to tell all of them off so he could live. But that of course would count Kimimaro in. And if what he said was true about the disease than Sakon could learn to break a leg…

Minutes later Kimimaro stopped short, Sakon almost bumping into him. "Why'd you stop?"

The male turned on his heel, closing the inches between them. "You told me you wanted another chance? Here it is."

Sakon's eyes opened wide, "now? In the dark?" The clouds almost covered the moon that allowed them to see.

"Yes…here…now…" Kimimaro's breath quickened. He shoved Sakon back against a tree. "Have I put enough oppression onto you?"

Sakon came to realization. Kimimaro was indeed playing his mind like a fiddle. Ukon was right…"So you were messing with me?"

Kimimaro caressed Sakon's face, "of course you idiot…Did you think I would let you go? Why do you think I did this?"

Sakon smiled. He lowered his eyes and caught sight of Kimimaro's bulge. Sakon gulped, "so uh'…big guys' hungry huh?" He patted the thing.

Kimimaro grinded against Sakon as he pulled at the male's pants, Kimimaro's shaft growing.

Sakon himself was already feeling the oncoming orgasm, his cock rushing to life like a wildfire.

Kimimaro continued to slam his hips into Sakon's lower stomach. "Take my pants off…please…do it now…" his breath heady.

Sakon didn't need the invite. His cock burned needing to be touched. With a quick flick of the wrist the pants were down. Kimimaro wasn't wearing any boxers or underwear, his penis popping out. Sakon nearly choked as the long length hit his stomach, Kimimaro pushing onto it.

The male's hands went around Sakon pulling at the top of his boxers that were showing. "Help me…get these off you…"

In seconds the pants and shirts were on the ground, Sakon's legs around Kimimaro's waistline and their cocks fully erected. "Oh' god…please…suck me…" Sakon tempted Kimimaro by pulling on the male's sex.

He groaned in pleasure arching his back. "Put your legs around my neck Sakon…"

As Sakon did so Kimimaro's mouth started licking his thighs that were making their way up towards his neck. Once there Kimimaro's lips instantly made contact with the head of his cock making it twitch with utter pleasure. "Oh' shit babe!"

"Come on sweet heart I'm just teasing you right now…" Kimimaro pulled Sakon closer by grabbing his ass.

"Kimimaro please fuckin' suck me!" Sakon's voice screeched at the end. The moon above was covered by the clouds, no light showing, save the glow of the white T-shirts on the ground. "Oh' god please do it!"

Grabbing Sakon's dick with his free hand Kimimaro started shifting aiming right for his mouth. _God those full lips of his…_

Those plump juicy lips curved around his needy head, that tongue swirling around it. Tempting and luscious the movement was. Sakon began squirming in the male's grip around his delicate hips, those big hands curved around Sakon's prominent V. Sakon's muffled yelps coming out in little bits and pieces.

"Sakon…I want you to scream for me…" The male's breath getting quicker as he tried taking the thick length in his mouth. Sakon continued squirming against the iron grip some more but failing in his attempt. "Scream for me…" Kimimaro put the swollen length in his mouth forcing Sakon to let out a strong bellow. Kimimaro muffled vibrating his cock as he started pumping slowly.

"Kimimaro…uh'…god stop…" _Wait, 'stop'? WTF? No keep fucking me baby…_ "Fuck…me…harDER!" That magical tongue did it's fancy work. The storm building inside Sakon about to combust.

The rain started pouring down again like the first time. Although it wasn't this far before. Now Kimimaro's mouth was around Sakon's cock and they were fucking…holy shit…His brother was going to be pissed…No more masturbation for Ukon…Sakon laughed at that on the inside.

The storm brewed above them, the sky taken over by a gorgeous violet cast. The colour lighting up Kimimaro's hair like lighting itself. His eyes…that jade green, neon in comparison to the sky…

"Kimimaro…I'm…uh'…almost there…uh' come on…faster…" Sakon breathed into the male's ear.

Instead of going quicker he slowed, soon pulling away. Sakon's dick ached and protested. "Why did you do that? I almost came!"

"Right…you're right there…But I want you to come while I'm actually fucking you sweet heart…"

In a quick ninja second Sakon was on the ground back first. "Open up…"

Without another moments hesitation, Sakon opened up his legs, the rain running around his thighs.

The lightning started darting for the trees running from Zeus's hands. Giving light to the area, casting shadows across Kimimaro's porcelain face, his loving gaze wavering from the water in Sakon's eyes. That sex high purely highlighted by the quick light strokes.

"Hold on babe…" He tried being easy with Sakon.

"Trust me I'm used to it…" The used to part being his twisted twin.

Kimimaro shrugged, his face coming down, "I never have got a chance to truly kiss you…" Those plump rosy lips touched his, the rain water dangling. As their lips brushed, it turned into deepness, the loneliness they both felt released. The love shared would last forever…they were…it. Connection.

Kimimaro's lovely tongue grabbed at Sakon's dancing in each others mouths. Like a salsa gone wild…Their lips bruising as they deepened it, going to every corner.

The thunder pounded the ground vibrating their bodies. Electrifying their very existence. "We gotta' do this…I need it…" Kimimaro cut the kiss, finally aiming his cock for it's rightful place. The water acting as a lubricator. "I still think I'll be different than others Sakon…"

"No you won't…" As Kimimaro took central Sakon took back his words, he was a very big male…very…big… "Maybe you should take it slow…"

"I will…" His head teased Sakon, he could already feel the fullness… Once his head shifted past Sakon's entrance the boy screamed, the new found thickness a shock to take in.

"Oh' jesus! Please…slower!" He whined.

"I can't go any slower Sakon…" Kimimaro's tone worried. "Open yourself more…"

As the boy did so Kimimaro pushed in farther, Sakon whimpering underneath him. "A little more…." He buried himself to the hilt. "There…easy…just let yourself get used to it…"

Sakon opened his arms, wanting to hold him close, "come here…I want my arms around you…" He gave a innocent smile.

Kimimaro brought his torso down for Sakon to hold, "okay…I'm ready baby…"

"You're relaxed?" After Sakon nodded, Kimimaro started pumping slow, his mind losing his tight control. The boy's body was perfect for his, the tightness extraordinary, his lips cherry tasting and internal being intoxicating. Going through everything to be with Kimimaro. Kimimaro did know about his request to Orochimaru, and planned for this thing with Naruto to come to it's means. Kill the bastard that used them all.

"Faster…faster…uh' god faster…" Sakon's hands went through his own hair, the pleading making Kimimaro's cock fill more. _This boy is so fucking sexy…_

"My pleasure…" He sped up. The friction bringing him to the brink faster and faster… The thunder sounding like it got louder, the lightning quicker, more intense. His senses lighting up, more sharper…every touch, every spark…every hit and hint of their love, their connection nestling into one. Kimimaro gripped Sakon's cock in his free hand, the other buried in the soft, lush grass.

Sakon arched into Kimimaro's body, his moaning increasing with every pump until it turned into yelps of pleasure. The friction uncontrollable for his hands as they reached for Kimimaro's biceps, gripping tightly.

Kimimaro pumped their cocks to the same beat, quicker and quicker, as the thunder plundered the ground one last time Sakon gave a high scream wrapping his arms around Kimimaro tighter. His cock releasing it's pleasure unto the night. "Please…uh'…I-I can't take anymore!"

Kimimaro was almost there…almost…Several lightning strikes swept through his body and throughout the sky. His seed filling his partner, marking him…winning him over… Just as they finished the rain trembled down to a trickle and the thunder went away…the moon peeking through the clouds.

Kimimaro fell atop Sakon from exhaustion. "What irony that the storm stops now…" he gave a slight chuckle.

Kimimaro only heard huffs and breaths as a reply. "Too tired to reply? I know…Sakon, I do want you in my life after all this…I love you…" He gave a passionate kiss on those exhausted little lips, that were parted just for him…

"I…want you too…I always really have…I love…you." His eyes sparkled, another kiss was gave, Sakon's legs wound around Kimimaro again.

"Good, because we really need to get back to the hideout and check on Naruto…" Before he began to pull out Sakon stopped him.

"Can't we lie here for a while?"

Kimimaro settled again, kissing his lover while the fireflies strolled above them basking in the fresh rainstorm.

The sprinkles leaving speckles on their eyelashes. The leftover rain tears running about their bodies, the moon playing with the leaves as they sway, creating an elaborate dance. The lush greenery beneath them like a cushioned mattress of wonder.

"Give that brat a goddamn shock collar!" Orochimaru's voice boomed off the corridor walls as Naruto screamed from the dungeons to be let out.

Kimimaro held Sakon in place with his loving arms around his waist. "Where did you put him?" Kimimaro's first remark came through his lips.

"I put the damn fucking moron in the dungeons below. No one ever goes down there and his constant mouth was running in the normal dungeons for nearly an hour earlier! But you guys wouldn't know about that." He rubbed his temples.

"LET ME OUTTA' HERE YOU DICKTARDS!" His voice vibrated the walls.

"Hell of a fox…giving him that mouth…" Sakon said sarcastically.

"Just like his father…except his father I could handle… Him though…" He went for his temples again. "Kabuto, go put him out with a dart gun."

Kabuto loaded the sleep dart and headed off.

Kimimaro let go of Sakon, "why don't you go and get dressed for bed, I'll see you in the morning."

Sakon pouted and crossed his arms, "but I want you in my bed…"

Orochimaru butted in, "go Sakon, we have issues to discuss…"

They finally turned their backs…and something told Sakon that this was just the beginning…

The dart gun echoed off the walls an instant later followed by a thud. Silence crept in…*****FIN**

After Word:

By: Writer01

(no official names will be given for future references, maybe initials…)

Edited by: O.W

Criticized by: W.; O.W; O.D; I.U; R.W…

Previously wrote Fanfics: Til' Death Do We Not Part~ SoulEater Fanfic. KiddXBlackStar…

Frequent Criticism on this story: The story was too short and needs plenty of work. Some of the word choice is too simple and should be upgraded especially coming from Writer01. Some think that this story was a little better sexual wise than other stories written by Writer01 including one mentioned above… Please give us your opinions!


End file.
